1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and, particularly, to a resistance inducting wire on a touch panel, with which a plurality of resistance inducting wires are laid on a surface of the touch panel and one of the resistance inducting wires has sectors smaller than those in rest of the resistance inducting wires so that the sectors can provide a voltage with the same value to enhance the accuracy of inducting the motion of an object on the touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional resistance inducting wire layout on a touch panel usually includes a substrate with at least a resistance inducting wire (Mostly three or four resistance inducting wires are frequently seen in the market.) being etched on the substrate. Due to the resistance inducting wires having an independent route thereof with an individual impedance different from each other, the sectors of the innermost resistance inducting wire are induced different voltage values with different induced timings so that it is not possible for the touch panel to sense the motion of an object accurately.
For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,437, which was grated to Bloom et al on Nov. 11, 1984 and entitled: METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR IMPROVED ELECTRONIC TOUCH MAPPING, disclosed a method and an apparatus for increasing percentage of the available area on a touch panel. The prior art includes an electrode component connected to an electrical conductive layer, which has a known space impedance characteristic. Bloom et al. provide a touch panel with an upgraded electrode structure and an interface component between the electrode and impedance layer. Hence, Bloom et al. has contributed the touch panel with a more linear mapping function in an expansive touch-induction area of the impedance layer.
Further, another example is the U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,644, which has been grated to Dunthorn on Sep. 13, 1991 and entitled: TOUCH SENSITIVE SCREEN WITH IMPROVED CORNER RESPONSE. Dunthorn has provided a simplified structure of electrical drafting touch inductor, which has an increased area for linear output signal. A resistance layer with virtually homogeneous resistance output and a resistor part with resistance margin is connected to the resistance layer. A plurality of insulation areas are placed properly along a selected route nearest the resistor part and each of the insulation areas has a selected effective length respectively to define a clearance between any two of the selected effective lengths. The respective clearance has a resistance layer therein and a voltage is added to the resistance layer from resistor part with resistance margin to define a resistance electrode component such that an orthogonal electric field can be generated in the resistance layer. Both the effective lengths and the clearances of the insulation areas can be urged to produce a voltage gradient along the route selectively to compensate any voltage drop of the resistor part significantly during the orthogonal electrical field being formed.
However, the conventional art and the preceding U.S. Patents do not mention how to print the resistance layer to the glass substrate instead of the process of etching and how to sense the motion of an object on a touch panel more accurately. Therefore, each sector of the resistance inducting wire being capable of obtaining a consistent voltage value without the process of etching is urgently needed so as to enhance the accuracy of the touch panel for sensing the motion of an object.